


Sheltered by Hope (Fed on Dreams)

by ShirleyAnn66



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen, another old old old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/pseuds/ShirleyAnn66
Summary: Written for a LiveJournal challenge community - Challenge 16: Fire Still Burns





	Sheltered by Hope (Fed on Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with anything to do with Jericho, CBS, or anyone else who may have a claim on the series or the comics.  No profit it being made on this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.  I just like playing with the characters and showing them a good time...most of the time...  ;D

*/*/*/*/*

In time, Beck heard all about Heather's non-relationship thing with Jake. He heard about her obvious crush, the infamous kiss on Main Street, and Jake's subsequent drift back to Emily, leaving Heather puzzled and hurt and finally resigned.

Beck observed her carefully. He'd chosen Heather to be his liaison because of her experiences in New Bern and knowledge of the inner workings of that town. He'd chosen her for her knowledge of Jericho and the intertwined relationships of that town. But he'd truly chosen her because of the obviously special place she held in Jake's heart. Another potential key he could use to control "The Guy", just another tactical item he could use to his advantage. That she was also bright, brave, likable, competent and fearless (at least when it came to speaking her mind to him) turned out to be added bonuses.

He observed her curiously. Trying to get a read on her. There was a part of him that seemed to recognize her at first sight. There was no other word for it. He tried to ignore that impression, that feeling of connection. It would only cloud his judgment when it came to trusting her advice; when it came to controlling Jericho. When it came to dealing with Jake.

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew - deep down - he ignored the feeling of connection because he could see she wasn't over Jake. Sometimes she couldn't hide the fire of love in her eyes when she looked at Jake. Perhaps there were only embers left that would eventually die - but perhaps there was a small flame she protected and nurtured - sheltered by hope and fed by dreams.

Beck observed them.

And pretended he didn't feel disappointed when he saw the heat in her eyes.

#####


End file.
